One puch Naruto
by jorgecr72
Summary: Saitama falleció a causa de su vejez y en un pergamino dejo la clave para hacerse fuerte, 1000 años después, Naruto Uzumaki descubrió el pergamino, después de la muerte de Iruka y la revelación de su herencia, Naruto finalmente se convirtió en el Shinobi más fuerte que el pueblo había visto. Sin embargo, cuando cada batalla terminaba con un golpe, eso para el ¡carecía de emoción!
1. La herencia de Saitama

**Antes de empezar la Historia,**

 **debo aclarar que esta historia es una Remarke**

 **en español del fanfic** **One Shot Naru de autor**

 **LEMONY. CLUB**

 **ahora continuemos la historia**

Capítulo 1

HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE CIUDAD Z

Saitama había salvado al mundo de una gran invasión alienígena, y siguió con su carrera de héroe junto a su alumno Genos, los años fueron pasando y Genos por fin encontraron en Cybort, que había atacado su pueblo hace muchos años, destruyó y así completó su Misión que se había propuesto cuando tenía 15 años.

Con el paso del tiempo Saitama ya se levantó el peso de los años y sabía que tarde o temprano le llegaría a dejar este mundo a causa de su vejez.

Antes de que eso sucediera, hiciera un pergamino de cómo se hiciera fuerte, hiciera el terrible entrenamiento y lo pidiera, lo conservará hasta que tenga, tenga ese conocimiento, lo oculto en una cámara secreta.

Un tiempo después Saitama falleció y Genos y otros héroes veteranos le dieron un entierro digno.

El tiempo fue pasando, por la desgracia la paz no duro mucho en el planeta, porque desde el espacio exterior una cometa pierde su órbita y cruza a una velocidad increíble entre la tierra y la luna partiendo a la mitad inexplicablemente a esta última, modificando sus órbitas y ejes de rotación y traslación, lo que produciría una "destrucción cósmica"

Al modificar las condiciones, el planeta pierde el equilibrio natural y vuelve a caer, las madres afectadas por la destrucción de la luna, aumentan sus mamas repentinamente con sus gigantescas estrellas de altura arrastrando con las ciudades de muchas partes del mundo, también los polos magnéticos Afectados por la temperatura y la presión del núcleo de la tierra generada por las explosiones violentas de lava y levantamientos de tierra por sismos increíbles que sepultan y incineran a innumerables ciudades, tecnología, cultura y civilización en todo el orbe, ni siquiera la Asociación de Héroes podría evitar la casi extinción de la humanidad.

Después de la gran catástrofe, los niños humanos que sobrevivieron, tuvieron que empezar de nuevo, todo es silencio durante un largo período de tiempo, hasta los dos años posteriores, dando paso a una nueva era, la era del Chacra, la era Ninja.

KONOHA

10 DE OCTUBRE

En una noche que se ve la Luna fraccionada, una serie de explosiones de la tierra y sonidos de gritos aterrorizantes llenaron el aire.

Las llamas rugieron en todo el pueblo, mientras que Shinobi intentará detener el desastre que se avecinaba.

Apresuradamente, se lanzaron a través de los tejados, tratando de llegar al campo de batalla donde sus camaradas necesitaban su ayuda.

Los asuntos tratados de una gran bestia rojiza que los miraba.

Eran insectos en los ojos de un depredador.

Con horribles aullidos y sacudidas de sus nueve colas; las colinas se desplomaron y el suelo se partió, desencadenando una destrucción incalculable en todo el pueblo de Konoha.

Nadie se salvó a su paso de la ira del Kyuubi no Youko, pero al final fue Salvado por el Líder de la aldea, el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namizake, por desgracia, el murió heroicamente en la batalla contra el Kyuubi.

Al ser una criatura hecha completamente de Chakra, la bestia no podía ser asesinada ni siquiera con su destino en el combate que se temía en todas las Naciones Elementales, por lo que Minato hizo lo mejor, sellarlo dentro de su hijo recién nacido.

Con su último aliento, le dio al bebé rubio el apellido Uzumaki en honor al sacrificio de su madre, puesto que Kushina murió durante el parto y la extracción del Kyuubi, aunque un verdadero Uzumaki tendría el pelo rojo en lugar del amarillo dorado como el suyo.

También fue para proteger a su hijo de sus enemigos después de su muerte.

El Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, aceptó el deseo del Joven Hokage y volvió a tomar el mando del Hokage y selló el registro del nacimiento del bebé, anunció que nadie volvería a hablar de él bajo pena de muerte.

Pasaron 12 años

Naruto, había reprobado el examen de nuevo, quería ser como el Yondaime, fuerte y poderoso; luchar en batallas épicas y tener la satisfacción de la victoria incluso frente a la muerte. Desafortunadamente, Naruto estaba último lugar en todo, y una vez más no pudo graduarse en la academia.

Unos días antes Naruto en un paseo por el bosque poco antes de ir a la academia, encontró, un pergamino, en una cámara secreta.

Después de eso, Naruto fue abordado por uno de sus instructores, Mizuki-sensei, con un examen de academia secreta.

Si él pudiera robar el Pergamino prohibidos de la Residencia Hokage y aprender una de las técnicas dentro de él, se le permitiría graduarse de la academia.

Y entonces Naruto lo hizo usando su propia técnica llamada Sexy no Jutsu para noquear al Tercero con una hemorragia nasal masiva, y aprendió a Kage Bunshin del rollo como era requerido.

Sin embargo, todo era una mentira.

Mizuki lo había usado para robar el pergamino y lo convirtió en un chivo expiatorio en el proceso y le dijo en su cara que tenía sellado al Kyuubi.

Naruto estaba Pasmado, si todo era verdad, nunca sería el héroe que quería ser, y nunca lo reconocerían.

"¡Naruto, escúchame!" Iruka llamó desde un lado, pero el rubio ya no puede oír nada más que las palabras de Mizuki.

Iruka sabía la verdad, pero no podía decirle al rubio debido a la orden del Hokage.

"Iruka-sensei..." Murmuró Naruto, viendo por fin la cara ensangrentada del hombre.

"Escúchame Naruto, sé que no pude dejar pasar el odio que sentía por el zorro demonio. Mató a mis padres, e incluso ahora, lo odiaba, pero... Tú no eres el Zorro…. Naruto Uzumaki. ... no Namizake, porque si Mizuki te dijo eso, Yo te diré que eres el hijo del Yondaime y te convertirás en el héroe que todos aman!... ¡Creo que puedes hacerlo!... muéstrame que puedes, ese es mi último deseo…pero debes sobrevivir… ¡Naruto corre! "- Iruka gritó mientras lágrimas y sangre salían de sus ojos y boca respectivamente.

El brillo en los ojos del hombre se desvaneció y finalmente sucumbió a su herida mortal.

Después de todo, el shuriken atravesó su corazón y aguantó lo suficiente como para darle al chico rubio un último estímulo.

"¡IRUKA-SENSEI!" Gritó Naruto con desesperación, sosteniendo a la única persona que mostraba preocupación genuina por él en el pueblo.

"Es hora de morir", dijo Mizuki

"No quiero correr, Iruka-sensei. Quiero pararme y pelear, quiero ser fuerte", gritó Naruto mientras luchaba por levantarse y formaba sellos a mano.

Era su técnica más nueva que había aprendido e innumerables clones de Naruto aparecieron a su alrededor acompañados de una densa niebla blanca.

Los ojos de Mizuki se agrandaron mientras estaba rodeado.

"¡Esto es por Iruka-sensei!" Naruto rugió cuando todos se enfrentaron en una batalla contra Mizuki.

El rubio real resopló pesadamente mientras revisaba el pergamino que había encontrado esta mañana en su mano.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se guardó el bolsillo mientras sus clones golpeaban al asesino de su único amigo con extremo prejuicio.

El ANBU y el Hokage llegaron justo a tiempo para detenerlos.

Mizuki viviría después de una cirugía extensa, pero no será una buena vida, incluso si no estuviera encerrado en alguna parte.

"¿Por qué no viniste antes? Si lo hubieras hecho, Iruka... ¡Iruka-sensei no estaría muerto!" Naruto le gritó al anciano antes de dejarse caer sobre su rodilla y sollozar.

Quería ser un héroe que pudiera salvar a todos, pero era demasiado débil para salvar a la persona que más le importaba.

Naruto juró hacerse más fuerte ese día cuando el pequeño pergamino se inclinó un poco hacia un lado desde el interior de su bolsillo.

Naruto se graduó de la academia y también reclamó su herencia ya que ahora sabía quiénes eran sus padres.

Un complejo privado se mantuvo en silencio durante más de una década, pero ya no estaba vacío, Su dueño había regresado.

Naruto Uzumaki era ahora conocido como Naruto Namizake Uzumaki.

Muchos aldeanos lamentaban se sus acciones cuando esa verdad fue revelada.

Los enemigos del Yondaime a menudo intentaban asesinar al rubio junto con varias facciones dentro de la aldea, orquestada por Danzo Shimura, ese hombre era rival de Hiruzen, él fue el que corrió el rumor de que Naruto era la reencarnación del Kyuubi, por eso el chico sufría el maltrato de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas, hasta que Hiruzen anuncio que el chico era el hijo del Yondaime.

Danzo siempre anhelo 2 cosas, el puesto de Hokage y usar a Naruto como su arma contra las demás aldeas.

Aun así, Naruto sobrevivió a todo y ahora sabía el mundo real en el que vivía su padre.

Con algo de espacio para respirar, finalmente leyó el pergamino que encontró en esa misteriosa cámara en el bosque, el pergamino decía lo siguiente.

 _Estimado Lector:_

 _"¿Quieres convertirte en un héroe legendario e invencible?_

 _A través de mi trabajo e investigación de toda la vida,_

 _Descubrí que todo lo que tienes que hacer es realizar_

 _100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas, 100 sentadillas y correr 10 kilómetros,_

 _Todos los días, no importa si esas cansado o enfermo_

 _Pero hay una cosa que debes saber, con este entrenamiento,_

 _No solo te harás más fuerte, pero perderás algo de ti,_

 _En mi caso fue mi cabello, aun así, si quieres seguir este régimen de entrenamiento_

 _, serás tan fuerte que cualquier enemigo sucumbirá ante Ti_

 _Firma_

 _Saitama"_

Naruto leyó la inscripción en el pergamino con escepticismo.

A pesar de que se graduó de la academia y formó parte de un equipo con el último descendiente de Uchiha y la chica de la que estaba enamorado, su nuevo maestro rara vez les enseñó algo.

Todo lo que hacen es perseguir a ese gato estúpido.

Queriendo ser más fuerte y sin un maestro adecuado para enseñarle, Naruto era mucho más abierto de mente.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Naruto comenzó a entrenar como el rollo detallado haciendo 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y recorriendo 10 kilómetros alrededor del complejo de Namizake.

Para el primer día, fue difícil y más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Para el segundo día sintió que en realidad se estaba volviendo más fuerte y completó la tarea requerida más rápido.

"Si tan solo pudiera acelerar las cosas..." pensó Naruto al tercer día e hizo miles de clones.

Durante toda la semana, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Miles de ellos corrían por el área; eso equivaldría al entrenamiento de décadas, o quizás de un siglo, ya que Naruto no contó cuántos clones había.

Naruto notó que su cuerpo se volvió más musculoso y su línea de mandíbula se llenó.

La grasa de su bebé desapareció por completo, y la característica más notable fue que su cabello rubio tenía hebras rojas.

Impulsado por las últimas palabras de Iruka y queriendo convertirse en un héroe que todos reconocieron y amaron, Naruto continuó con el entrenamiento.

Pasó otra semana antes de que notara que su cabello estaba completamente rojo; no había rubio en ellos.

"Te parecías mucho a un Uzumaki ahora, Naruto", dijo el Hokage, fumando en su pipa mientras miraba al ex rubio a través de la bola de cristal cada vez que Naruto salía de su casa para hacer sus recados.

Algo debe haberle sucedido al niño, pero el Hokage no sabía lo que era, ya que no podía ver el interior del complejo.

Hubo un sello en su lugar para evitar que eso suceda.

"¡Ahí está! ¡Mátalo!" Gritó uno de los antiguos enemigos del padre de Naruto que había vuelto a buscarlo.

Tres de ellos lograron entrar a la casa de Naruto (Cortesía de Danzo).

Parecía que los guardaespaldas habían dejado de vigilarlo este día y permitieron que su aspirante a asesino pasara furtivamente por el perímetro.

Por un segundo, Naruto sintió miedo mientras la adrenalina se activaba, pero sus oponentes se movían extrañamente despacio en sus ojos azules.

Sin más demora y deseando ver cuán fuerte se había vuelto, Naruto saltó hacia delante y le dio un puñetazo al objetivo más cercano.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre explotó en trozos de pulpa sangrienta tan pronto como su puño impactó contra la carne.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Los otros dos vieron a su líder morir horriblemente.

Se volvieron para mirar al niño pelirrojo, que estaba examinando su puño con asombro.

No le dolió en absoluto.

En todo caso, Naruto ni siquiera sintió ningún retroceso del ataque.

Uno de los asesinos aprovechó este momento y se escabulló hacia el trasero del niño. Sobresaltado, Naruto le dio un codazo al hombre en el frente.

Las entrañas del hombre escaparon por la parte posterior de su cuerpo antes de que el resto se uniera, convirtiéndose en una masa sangrienta.

"¿Debes estar bromeando?" El último gritó, viendo cómo un niño acaba de matar a dos de sus camaradas como si fuera solo un niño contra un monstruo.

"¡Wow increíble!" Naruto gritó y golpeó al último hombre para asegurarse de que no se imaginaba su fuerza.

La última persona se convirtió en una mancha de sangre en la pared interna del recinto.

El Hokage estaba asombrado de cómo Naruto logró matar a tres asesinos de nivel Jounin del desastre dejado en el área cuando fue llamado a inspeccionar.

El ANBU se sorprendió igualmente cuando limpiaron las pinturas ensangrentadas y trozos de carne ensuciando todo el lugar.

"Naruto, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" Preguntó el Hokage mientras Naruto formaba una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Entrenando! ¡Corriendo y haciendo sentadillas!" – respondió el pelirrojo.

"Lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo, está funcionando, así que mantenlo", dijo el Hokage, asintiendo antes de ordenar al resto de ANBU que se fuera.

Hiruzen no le creía al chico, pero no había necesidad de escalar nada.

Los aldeanos habían dejado de dar problemas a Naruto una vez que aprendieron de su herencia.

Sin embargo, más asesinos vinieron todos los días, tratando de matar al hijo de su enemigo.

Los rencores corrieron profundo.

Durante el mes posterior a eso, Naruto finalmente descubre la terrible verdad de sus nuevos poderes.

Él era demasiado fuerte.

Cada pelea terminó con un solo golpe.

Los asesinos entrarían, hablaban basura antes de tratar de matarlo con armas en sus manos. Y poco después se convirtieron en un charco de sangre mezclado con restos corporales rotos en el patio y la pared de su casa.

Naruto miró los restos de sus vidas antes de gritar al aire en señal de frustración.

"¡MALDICIONNNNNNN!"

Continuara ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"¿Dónde has estado dobe?" - Gritó Sasuke mientras Naruto caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Para Naruto nunca hubo un entrenamiento adecuado ya que Kakashi-sensei siempre estaba perdido en el camino de la vida, o simplemente no sentía que estuvieran listos todavía.

El Hatake ni siquiera les había enseñado cómo moldear correctamente su chakra, y Naruto exhaló cuando aprendió más en su casa que estando aquí con su equipo.

"Fui de compras, estoy pensando en comer verduras esta noche", respondió Naruto, sosteniendo su bolsa de plástico con una mano.

Él ahora estaba comiendo bien, no comía Ramen todos los días.

"¿Todavía estamos atrapando a Tora? Desearía tener una misión adecuada por ahora", agregó Sasuke fruncimiento de ceño.

"Tengo la misma misión, Naruto", respondió Sakura.

La cabeza rosa había dejado de insultar a Naruto desde que recuperó su herencia junto con todos los demás, y dejó de intentar invitarla a salir.

Sin embargo, Sasuke todavía tenía la arrogancia habitual de los Uchiha, creyendo que su clan era el único digno de respeto.

"Hagámoslo rápido ya que estoy ocupado hoy", sugirió Naruto mientras el trío iba a atrapar al estúpido gato.

Golpearía al animal uno de estos días, haciéndolo desaparecer para siempre.

"¡Deberíamos tener una misión mejor! ¡Hemos estado haciendo muchas misiones rango D, Jiji!" Naruto gritó después de traer al gato de vuelta.

El Hokage le prestó atención a Naruto y descubrió que una vez rubia, ahora tenía una cabellera pelirroja, realmente había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses.

No solo su cuerpo se había tonificado, sino que también era más serio.

Los ANBU ya no actuaban como guardaespaldas del niño, sino como conserjes, con baldes y mopas para eliminar todo el lío ensangrentado que se encontraba en el complejo de Namizake después de cada intento fallido de asesinato.

Hiruzen tuvo que ordenarles que no dijeran una palabra sobre lo que sucedió en la casa de Naruto. Parecía que el niño se había convertido rápidamente en una leyenda fuera de la ciudad, creando temores en otras aldeas escondidas.

Los asesinos entraron y ninguno salió, excepto en una bolsa para cadáveres, chorreando sangre.

A Hiruzen le gustaba mantenerlo así.

"Está bien, te daré una misión de rango C", dijo Hiruzen mientras el trío parpadeaba; incluso Kakashi, que estaba leyendo su libro de Icha, levantó la vista.

El Hatake estaba seguro de que el Hokage no les daría una misión de mayor rango tan temprano, y realmente no les había enseñado nada más que entrenamiento básico.

Sin embargo, él sabía sobre la destreza de Naruto de parte del tiempo que ayudó a limpiar el desastre de su casa junto con otros Anbus.

Entonces los cuatro partieron hacia el País de Las Olas, escoltando a un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna.

Naruto estaba emocionado ya que creía que sería un desafío en su estilo de vida bastante aburrido y mundano.

Al pasar por un pequeño charco de agua al borde de la carretera, un asesino emergió justo detrás de Naruto y estaba a punto de tirarle una cadena al chico en un intento de atarlo… ¿Qué hizo Naruto? …Lo que siempre hace, le dio un puñetazo al problema.

Una expresión de desilusión se formó en la cara del niño cuando el asesino se convirtió en una mancha de sangre y restos.

Las caras de todos permanecieron congeladas mientras la sangre salpicaba la tierra y la hierba, incluido el segundo asesino, que sostenía una cadena en una mano y se preparaba para lanzarla hace un segundo.

El tipo parpadeó solo una vez antes de que él también se convirtiera en una pulpa sangrienta.

"¡MALDICION! ¡Pensé que esto era más difícil!" Naruto gritó enojado.

Su entusiasmo por la misión murió en ese instante.

"H-cómo, ¿qué pasó?" Murmuró Sakura, aparentemente, tras ver la breve batalla que había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

'¿Cómo el dobe se vuelve tan fuerte?' Sasuke pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían ante el horrible charco de sangre y carne que acababa de crear.

Kakashi simplemente asintió antes de volver a leer su libro.

Tazuna estaba pasmado por lo que fue testigo.

"Naruto, la próxima vez, no les pegues en la cara, necesitamos que los identifiquemos después", sugirió Kakashi, continuando caminando hacia Wave Country (País de las Olas).

"Los golpeé en el estómago, Kakashi-sensei, pero se convirtieron en eso aunque yo no hablaba en serio. Fue solo uno de mis torpes golpes, ¡pero aun así mueren! Espero que consigamos a alguien más fuerte pronto o esta sería una misión muy aburrida, "replicó Naruto mientras una Gota de sudor caía en la frente de Kakashi… ¿El chico no hablaba en serio? – pensó el peli plateado

Los siguientes días no sucedió nada interesante ya que atravesaron el río en un bote hasta llegar a un enorme puente. ¿Por qué no simplemente caminaron sobre el agua? ... oh, claro, Kakashi aún no había enseñado a los otros dos de sus alumnos.

Luego acompañaron a Tazuna, el constructor de puentes, a su casa y se hicieron conocidos con los miembros de la familia del hombre, mientras Sasuke seguía preguntando a Naruto como podría ser tan fuerte.

"¿De verdades saberlo?" Preguntó Naruto, levantando una ceja.

Estaba sentado alrededor de una mesa con Sakura y Sasuke mientras Kakashi había ido a explorar la zona, dejando al trío detrás para proteger la casa.

"Dime, dobe", confirmó Sasuke.

"¿De verdad quieres saber? ¿De verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.

Él se estaba asegurando si ellos querían saber. Ser demasiado fuerte chupar culo si no hay buenos oponentes para luchar contra.

"Cuéntanos ya Naruto," imploró Sakura mientras Naruto suspiraba.

"Si quieres ser fuerte, todo lo que tienes que hacer es 100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas, 100 sentadillas y 10 km de maratón todos los días, llueva o haga sol, estés enfermo o cansado. Te llevará un tiempo, pero lo harás, siente el efecto eventualmente. Sin embargo, tu pelo se puede poner rojo como el mío, ", dijo Naruto con una expresión seria antes de volverse hacia Sakura.

"... en realidad te verías genial en rojo, Sakura-chan," terminó Naruto y la señaló.

Siguió un silencio preñado antes de que alguien golpeara la mesa con la palma de la mano. Fue Sasuke. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación enojado.

Sakura, por otro lado, ni siquiera notó que Sasuke se había ido antes de gritar…"¡DEJA DE BOROMEAR!"

"¿Eh? Pero eso es todo lo que hice. Aquí puedes revisar el rollo tú mismo", dijo Naruto, tirando el pergamino a Sakura.

Lo desplegó apresuradamente y lanzó una rápida mirada antes de devolvérselo a Naruto con cara enfurecida.

"¡No hay forma de que seas tan fuerte con ese tipo de ejercicio!" Sakura reclamó ya que había visto a algunos de los Jounin entrenados mucho más duro que eso, y atraviesan el país todos los días a toda prisa.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y reafirmó que eso era todo lo que hizo.

Su argumento se rompió tan pronto como Kakashi irrumpió en la puerta. Jounin, el de pelo plateado, resultó herido.

"¿Qué pasó?" Sakura preguntó, revisando las heridas de su maestra después de colocarlo en la cama. No era serio, pero Kakashi necesitaba descansar para recuperar su energía.

El hombre parecía exhausto, como si recientemente hubiera gastado mucho Chakra.

"Un ninja renegado... Zabuza Momochi, demonio de la bruma escondida," murmuró Kakashi, jadeando un poco.

Él luchó contra el hombre hace un momento, y se las arreglaron para herirse el uno al otro. Necesitarían algo de tiempo para recuperar su forma superior.

"¿Un ninja renegado? ¿Es fuerte?" Preguntó Naruto, recuperando su entusiasmo por la misión.

Kakashi parpadeó ante la pregunta y asintió antes de dormitar.

Pasaron los días mientras la ansiedad de Naruto crecía mientras escoltaba a Tazuna al puente todos los días.

Fuera lo que fuera el tiempo libre que tenía, estaba buscando a ese ninja desaparecido y se encontró con esta hermosa chica llamada Haku.

Ella estaba recogiendo hierbas en el bosque solo, y Naruto la ayudó ya que estaba más que herido.

En cuanto a los otros compañeros de equipo, estaban practicando el ejercicio de control de Chakra.

"¿Dónde está el Sharingan Kakashi?" un hombre con una cara enmascarada preguntó mientras la niebla los rodeaba y cubría la mayor parte del puente.

Al lado de esa persona había otro Shinobi con máscara de cazador ninja. Naruto parpadeó, comprobando la postura del hombre más grande.

"¿Eres Zabuza Momochi?" Preguntó Naruto, esperando que fuera por lo que reunió al interrogar a Kakashi acerca de su oponente.

"Oh, un admirador, sí, soy Zabuza, demonio de Kiri, uno de los siete espadachines. Dejaré que te vayas si entregas a ese viejo", dijo Zabuza, señalando a Tazuna mientras Sasuke y Sakura entraban en una postura defensiva...

Naruto acaba de confirmarlo , el parecía un buen oponente.

"¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Luchemos!" Naruto gritó y corrió hacia adelante, ignorando los gritos y protestas de Sakura.

Lanzó un puñetazo cuando Zabuza sonrió, sacando una enorme espada con forma de cuchillo de carnicero gigante para interceptarla.

El arma era conocida como Kubikiribōchō.

Desafortunadamente, Zabuza no tenía planeado convertirse en trozo de carne junto con fragmentos de metal en el momento en que el niño aterrizó su puño en el costado de su espada.

El arma explotó en fragmentos al instante, y la onda de choque que emanaba del pequeño puño se estrelló contra su cuerpo.

Su torso superior había desaparecido mientras su compañero observaba su muerte con incredulidad desde un costado.

"¡MALDICCCIONNN!" Gritó Naruto con frustración mientras su oponente moría de un solo golpe otra vez.

Sasuke y Sakura parpadearon con asombro, viendo cómo Naruto mataba al instante al hombre que logró dañar gravemente a su maestro.

"Te dije que no los golpearas por completo, Naruto, ahora no podemos reclamar la recompensa en su cabeza," gritó Kakashi, caminando y parándose detrás de la congelada Sakura y Sasuke.

Él los agarró en el hombro con un fuerte apretón para sacarlos de su conmoción.

Luego hizo lo mismo con Tazuna y los trabajadores que estaban cerca mientras miraban el maldito charco que alguna vez llamó a Zabuza.

"¡Ni siquiera lo golpeé, le pegué a su espada!" Naruto rugió – "Esperaba un buen oponente, pero al parecer Zabuza no estaba destinado a serlo".

Después de recuperarse de su estado junto con el resto de las personas a su alrededor, Naruto se volvió para enfrentar al segundo oponente que se quedó allí por un tiempo.

Agitó su mano sobre la cara de la persona pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se quitó la máscara de la persona.

"¿Haku?... ¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó Naruto, chasqueando los dedos en su rostro.

Su boca se murmuró algo inaudible cuando Naruto movió su oreja más cerca de su labio.

"¿No puede ser?" Ella recitaba la pregunta una y otra vez en voz baja.

Era como si estuviera atrapada en una ilusión.

La mente de Haku estaba en otro lado en este momento, y con la muerte de Zabuza, la niebla se disipó lentamente.

Una vez que se disipo, reveló a Gato y sus hombres desde el otro extremo.

El grupo parecido a un gánster caminaba hacia el área de batalla.

"Sabía que Zabuza era inútil, de todos modos iba a matarlo junto con la perra, elimínenlos ", ordenó Gato mientras sus hombres rugían, corriendo hacia adelante.

Naruto no les prestó mucha atención y estaba sacudiendo a Haku, tratando de sacarla de allí.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su esfuerzo, fue en vano.

Kakashi estaba a punto de correr hacia adelante para saludar al recién llegado, pero Naruto estaba más cerca mientras se paraba entre ellos y Haku.

"Voy a hablar en serio ahora... ¡golpe contundente!" Naruto anunció y envió un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a la muchedumbre entrante.

Se creó una onda de choque titánica cuando su puño se estrelló contra el espacio aéreo , se solto una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte y digamos que a causa de esa técnica de Naruto ,las piezas de cuerpo desmenuzadas de Gato y sus hombres estaban dispersas por el área junto con la mitad del puente.

Había una especie de niebla roja deteniéndose alrededor de la parte destruida del puente, y todos volvieron a ser una estatua.

Una vez recuperado, lo que llevó un tiempo, Tazuna se tomó unas vacaciones con su familia después de eso para resolver algo en su mente.

"Mucha gente en la enfermería con la misma enfermedad", dijo el médico ninja después de que Kakashi y la pandilla regresaran a la hoja oculta de su exitosa misión.

Naruto también llevó a Haku ya que sentía que era su culpa que ella fuera así.

Ella todavía estaba en estado de shock. Sasuke y Sakura, que también estaban en shock, tuvieron que ser llevados por Kakashi.

Estaban murmurando lo mismo que Haku.

"No estás herido, ¿por qué estás aquí?" la joven y atractiva mujer ninja médico preguntó, mirando a Kakashi.

El cíclope yacía cómodamente en una de las camas que supuestamente reservaba para los heridos.

"De mi cuerpo, quizás no, pero mi mente si... necesito a alguien con quien hablar, así que siéntate y escucha mi problema. Tengo este estudiante que ves..." Kakashi comenzó su primera sesión de terapia, el primero de muchas.

Conocía a miles de Jutsu y había tratado de matar a Zabuza con todo pero falló, pero Naruto, por otro lado, no sabía mucho de Ninjutsu y mató al ninja desaparecido de un solo golpe.

Kakashi sintió que todo lo que aprendió hasta ahora no tenía sentido.

En otro consultorio se veía a Naruto visitando a Haku.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Preguntó Naruto al Doctor con preocupación, señalando a Haku después de visitar a Sakura y Sasuke.

Esos dos estaban en la misma condición y estarían fuera de él por un tiempo.

"Ella está en estado de shock. Su mente no podía comprender lo que sucedió hasta ahora. Desafortunadamente, ella no es parte de Konohagakure, así que deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde quedarse", dijo el ninja médico mientras Naruto asentía, aunque no entendía muy bien.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Haku dejara de murmurar la misma pregunta.

Ella parpadeó, recuperando algunos de sus sentidos.

"¿Haku? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto con genuina preocupación mientras se inclinaba sobre su rostro.

"Sí, estoy aquí, Zabuza-sama", dijo Haku después de mirar al rubio.

Ser testigo de la espantosa muerte de su mentor realmente la desquició y eligió vivir en negación en su lugar.

Naruto fue abrazado por Haku mientras el médico-ninja sonreía, viendo la exhibición del dúo.

"Estaba tan asustada, pensé que morirías y me dejaste sola, Zabuza-sama," gimió Haku, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre.

Naruto le preguntó al ninja médico qué había pasado.

"Ella necesitaba ayuda psicológica y eventualmente se recuperaría, así que simplemente sigue en negación por el momento" fue la respuesta.

"Está bien, cálmate Haku-chan, estoy aquí, no te dejaré, pero llámame Naruto", sugirió Naruto. Haku asintió lentamente.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," dijo Haku con una sonrisa, aclarando sus lágrimas.

"Como ya te conoce, es mejor que la lleves a tu casa, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien con el Hokage "- dijo el médico.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Naruto, preguntándose si el hombre estaba insinuando algo.

Continuara….


	3. El Fin de Ichibi y Orochimaru

Capítulo 3

_Anteriormente_

 _Pasaron unas horas antes de que Haku dejara murmurar la misma pregunta._

 _Ella parpadeó, recuperando algunos de sus sentidos._

 _"¿Haku? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto con genuina preocupación mientras se inclinaba sobre su rostro._

 _"Sí, estoy aquí, Zabuza-sama", dijo Haku después de mirar al rubio._

 _Ser testigo de la muerte de su mentor realmente la desquició y eligió vivir en negación en su lugar._

 _Naruto fue abrazado por Haku mientras el médico-ninja sonreía, viendo la exhibición del dúo._

 _"Estaba tan asustada, pensé que morirías y me dejabas sola, Zabuza-sama," gimió Haku, aumenta la fuerza de su agarre._

 _Naruto le preguntó al ninja médico qué había pasado._

 _"Ella necesitaba ayuda psicológica y eventualmente se recuperó, así que sigue en negación por el momento" fue la respuesta._

 _"Está bien, cálmate Haku-chan, estoy aquí, no te dejaé, pero llámame Naruto", sugirió Naruto. Haku asintió lentamente._

 _"Hai, Naruto-sama", dijo Haku con una sonrisa, aclarando sus lágrimas._

 _"Como te conoce, es mejor que la vida en casa, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien con el Hokage" - dijo el médico._

 _"¿Eh?" Preguntó Naruto, preguntándose si el hombre estaba insinuando algo._

_Continuamos_

 _ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUES_

La primera parte del examen de Chuunin fue bastante aburrida porque Naruto era el único de su grupo que asistió.

Hizo el examen como un equipo de un solo hombre después de solicitar que el Hokage lo permitiera hacerlo.

Sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke y Sakura, todavía estaban en la enfermería, sufriendo de trastorno de estrés postraumático y Kakashi todavía estaba recuperándose.

El sensei de pelo plateado decidió disfrutar de la vida y dejó de ser un Shinobi después de que consiguió una novia durante sus sesiones de terapia con la misma Doctora que lo atendía.

Sin embargo, ella no era psiquiatra, pero eso no parecía importar mucho, entonces, en lugar de leer su colección de Icha Icha, Kakashi caminaba por la calle, de la mano, con una chica que estaba ayudando con su problema mental, desde ahora hasta la muerte se separan.

Eso fue muy extraño para muchas personas que lo conocieron, pero todos querían la mejor de las suertes.

Finalmente, siguió con su vida en lugar de vivir en el pasado y recorrer el camino de la vida.

"¡Felicidades por la primera prueba!" El examinador, Ibiki Morino, anuncia después de revelar la décima pregunta.

Todos respondieron que no respondían, pero soltaron un suspiro de alivio una vez que Ibiki explicó de qué se trataba la décima pregunta.

La segunda parte del examen fue un poco más divertido que Naruto puede matar cosas.

Desafortunadamente, todos lo evadieron como una especie de plaga después de escuchar lo que le sucedió a la gente que entraba a su casa.

Los rumores decían que le gustaba atraer a las chicas y matarlas en una especie de juego enfermo. Eso explicaría por qué hay una chica larga de pelo negro allí.

Más aún, algunas personas expresaron su opinión de "rescatar" a la niña, y algunas lo intentaron, pero ella se negó a dejarla 'Naruto-sama', sin mencionar que era muy infantil, corriendo por el complejo, y algunas veces ropa puesta

Naruto se buscó una otra cosa que no quería.

"Demonios ... todos me están evitando ..." - Murmuró Naruto, revisando el único rollo que le dieron para la prueba.

Él necesitó el otro pasara.

"Madre quiere sangre", el niño realmente espeluznante sin pupilas o cejas distintivas a excepción de la palabra amor en el lado izquierdo de la frente.

Vestía un traje negro de cuerpo entero con una camiseta como manga y una calabaza que parecía excretar arenas en su espalda.

Estaba con otros dos, posiblemente sus compañeros de equipo.

Naruto los miró un poco y se dio cuenta de que eran los hermanos de arena de Suna.

"¿Hola?" Naruto saludó.

"Escuché muchas cosas sobre ti, Naruto Namizake, madre quiere tu sangre", dijo el niño después de decirle fríamente a su hermano que los mataría si interfieren.

Eran visibles solo sacudidos por su aura.

La arena se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo como si estuviera vivo y comenzó a extenderse hacia Naruto.

Naruto hace lo que siempre hacía cuando algo ominoso se movía hacia adelante con la intención de hacerle daño.

Él lo golpeó.

El viento resultante generado por el puño destruyó las arenas alrededor de Gaara.

"¿Que acaba de suceder?" preguntó la chica rubia, mirando a sus dos hermanos en busca de respuestas. ¿El chico pelirrojo delante de ellos golpeó la arena de Gaara? Nadie lo hizo antes si so era posible

Una vez que Gaara se recuperó de su estupor, sus ojos se volvieron mortalmente serios y llenos de sed de sangre.

"Hay no, vámonos de aquí Kankuro, Gaara se va a luchar en serio", gritó la chica mientras el chico con pintura de guerra se unió a ella.

"¡Espera Temari!" – grito Kankuro

La arena estalló en el suelo, girando de nuevo alrededor de Gaara con movimientos amenazantes. Rápidamente se endureció, formando una especie de barrera sólida y escudo, solo para ser destrozado y disparado lejos con un solo golpe en las caras sorprendidas de los espectadores cerca.

Una y otra vez, Gaara lo intentó, pero su oponente envió las arenas sin esfuerzo y con pereza.

"¡GAARA YA DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS!" Kankuro y Temari llamaron, cuando su hermano menor hizo un sello a mano.

Naruto tenía curiosidad por lo que iba a suceder.

"¡Falso sueño!" Gaara dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se aflojaba.

Mucha más arena se reunió alrededor del niño parado, envolviéndolo y empujándolo hacia arriba en el aire, formando un tanuki de color marrón arena con sello negro maldito marcando todo su rostro, cuerpo y cola.

Tenía una boca dentada, cóncava y ojos muy extraños.

Naruto ya no estaba emocionado de ver tal cosa incluso si era algo nuevo.

No quería tener esperanzas, solo para desilusionarse de nuevo.

Sucedía demasiado a menudo.

"Soy libre", rugió el demonio, meciendo el área con su voz resonante, ya que todos la vieron desde arriba de la línea de árboles.

Sin embargo, fue de corta duración ya que su cuerpo explotó en trozos de rocas y grumos de arena con un solo golpe de un niño con una expresión en blanco.

Si…Shusaku, El Tanuki de una cola, murió instantáneamente y tardaría un año en volver a reformarse.

"Busca a algún médico-siquiatra - ninja", gritó el Hokage, al ver a la bestia de una cola distante de su torre.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para él saber quién estaba allí.

Inhaló un poco de su pipa y exhaló el humo con una sonrisa.

Justo como predijo el Hokage, Temari y Kankuro se unieron a Sakura y Sasuke en la enfermería debido a shock y trauma.

Gaara fue encontrado más tarde ya que estaba más lejos, pero estaba durmiendo pacíficamente ya que la bestia de cola sellada dentro de él ahora estaba muerta.

Naruto encontró el rollo necesario en su persona antes de que el médico ninja viniera a ayudar y se los llevara.

"Kukukuku... interesante", dijo una persona parecida a una serpiente con su lengua larga.

Estaba deslizándose por el suelo hacia Naruto, que caminaba tranquilamente a través del denso bosque hasta la zona final.

Naruto levantó su ceja un poco hacia el recién llegado.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué este examen está lleno de gente extraña?" Preguntó Naruto antes de esquivar a un lado para evitar un golpe de espada que tenía la intención de atravesarlo por el cuello.

La hoja salió de la boca del hombre.

Si bien fue espeluznante, también fue muy rápido, pero Naruto fue mucho más rápido.

"¿Has logrado evadir eso? Estoy impresionado, Naruto Namizake, Jinchuuriki del Zorro de Nueve Colas, Soy Orochimaru, uno de los Sannin", saludó la persona mientras Naruto permanecía impasible.

El chico exhaló un poco como todos sabían que era eso, pero no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que era Sannin.

"Vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres", declaró Orochimaru mientras sus ojos se enfocaban más. Naruto vio destellos de su muerte en ese instante mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. ¡Emoción! ¿Podría ser que él era alguien podría darle un desafío? Orochimaru se inclinó hacia delante solo porque su cintura se convirtió en papilla y sus entrañas se salpicaron hacia atrás.

El Sannin parpadeó y no podía creer lo rápido que era el golpe del chico.

Todo debajo de su pecho estaba pulverizado.

Orochimaru abrió la boca y regurgitó a otra persona a pesar de que no le quedaba estómago.

Eso fue algo asombroso en la opinión de Naruto.

"Kukukuku, no me puedes matar, he ganado la inmortalidad", declaró Orochimaru mientras el corazón de Naruto latía un poco más rápido en la declaración.

Si alguien fuera inmortal, entonces le daría una buena pelea.

Orochimaru fue la primera persona que sobrevivió a uno de sus golpes de frente.

"¡Increíble! ¡He estado esperando a alguien como tú por tanto tiempo!" Naruto rugió y conectó otro golpe a una velocidad mucha mayor esta vez.

El cuerpo de Sannin estalló de nuevo, junto con todo lo que había detrás de él y regurgitó otro cuerpo.

Un cuerpo tras otro, se volvió aburrido muy rápido y después de una docena de ataques, Naruto perdió el interés por completo.

"Eres rápido y fuerte, pero no importa cuánto lo intentes, no puedes matarme, Kukukuku…", - anunció Orochimaru - "…únete a mí y te ayudaré a ser más fuerte".

La serpiente-Sannin quería el cuerpo del niño.

"¿Más fuerte? No, gracias, es muy aburrido ser el más fuerte", dijo Naruto con una cara en blanco y lo envió al olvido con un golpe serio.

No quedó nada del cuerpo cuando la célula de Orochimaru se dispersó a través del terreno dañado por el ataque.

La serpiente no iba a revivir de esa.

Kabuto, que estaba mirando cerca, estaba aturdido y congelado en su lugar.

Estaba tratando de descubrir cómo había muerto su maestro.

No era plausible en su mente.

"Este Sannin tardó un poco en morir, así que me sentí un poco mejor, pero me divertí más yendo a comprar comida, al menos puedo negociar el precio que siempre es interesante", murmuró Naruto y siguió caminando hacia su destino.

Llegó allí lo suficientemente rápido y se encontró con el primero en llegar.

Hubo numerosos genins parados en el camino, viendo el daño al Bosque de la Muerte e incapaces de comprender lo que había sucedido.

"No necesitas hacer la próxima ronda, Naruto, Te concedo el título de Chuunin sin más exámenes. Es lo mejor y para cualquier otra cosa más trágica de vidas", dijo Hokage, temiendo por las vidas de aquellos que irían contra el chico.

El ANBU había revisado el sangriento desastre que Naruto dejó en el bosque y se confirmó que era Orochimaru, uno de los Sannin.

El bosque en sí tardía en volver a crecer también.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no soy tan malo?", Dijo Naruto rotundamente mientras el Hokage soltaba una risita.

Continuara ...


	4. El fin de Kyuubi

Capítulo 4

Naruto está llegando a su casa cuando vio a una persona espiando por un agujero en la pared

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás mirando a mi casa?" Preguntó Naruto, de pie junto a un anciano en la pared exterior. El hombre tenía un pelo blanco puntiagudo, atado en una cola de caballo con dos flequillos a la altura de los hombros que le enmarcaban ambos lados de la cara. También tenía líneas rojas que corrían desde sus ojos y llevaba un protector de frente con cuernos con el kanji de 'Petróleo'.

A Naruto no le importaría la gente que vagabundea por la calle, pero este hombre estaba mirando a través de su complejo a través de un agujero en la pared, que probablemente se formó en una de sus muchas batallas cortas.

Naruto no podía reparar su lugar cada vez que eso ocurría, y al menos ahora, los asesinos estaban más vigilantes y vacilantes en ir a ser asesinados.

"Vete niño, estoy investigando", dijo el hombre, agitando las manos, espantando al niño mientras continuaba echando un vistazo por el agujero.

Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon un poco y se acercaron a la oreja del hombre en un instante.

"¡DIJE POR QUÉ ESTÁS PISANDO EN MI CASA!?" Gritó Naruto cuando el hombre se tambaleó en dirección a la oposición por el ruido. Se frotó la oreja con dolor y finalmente se enfrentó al Naruto.

"Wow, te parecías mucho a un mini-Minato, excepto con el pelo rojo como tu madre", dijo el hombre mientras su oreja estaba sonando.

"¿Conociste a mis padres? No importa, no respondiste mi pregunta", señaló Naruto.

"Te lo dije, estoy investigando, en cuanto a quién soy..." Jiraiya respondió antes de hacer una pose que obligó a sudar a Naruto, bajó un poco.

"Yo soy el Santo Maestro Sannin del Monte Myoboku-gama también conocido como Sapo Sannin, recuerda ¡eso!, y también tu padrino, Jiraiya". - Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon después de la presentación. "Está bien Padrino, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para entrenarte para ser más fuerte, he escuchado que pasaste el preliminar, pero el próximo poco será más difícil", ofreció Jiraiya.

"Un poco tarde, ya pasé el examen completo, y probablemente no puedas enseñarme nada bueno de todos modos", dijo Naruto, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada y abrió la puerta para ingresar al complejo.

Él seguro que diablos no quería ser más fuerte.

"¡Oye, no digas eso! ¡Puedo enseñarte muchas técnicas!" Jiraiya gritó, persiguiendo al niño y entrando al complejo.

Haku estaba caminando por el frente con solo un delantal, cubriendo solo su frente.

Ella debe haber estado cocinando algo mientras el pervertido de cabello blanco miraba a la niña.

"Naruto-sama, he terminado de limpiar y cocinar", dijo Haku, arrodillándose e inclinándose para que ambos pudieran ver su cofre. Naruto se frotó la nariz un poco antes de notar al pervertido a su lado.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡No te dejé entrar, pervertido!"

"Oye, no soy un pervertido... soy UN SUPER PER-" comenzó Jiraiya pero no terminó cuando el chico lo envió volando fuera del recinto con un movimiento de dedo.

"Pervertido, "murmuró Naruto mientras Haku soltaba una risita, viendo cómo su maestro enviaba a otro idiota fuera de su casa.

Jiraiya se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido y trepó por la pared de nuevo por la molestia de Naruto.

"No me importa, vete ya", gritó Naruto, negándose a aprender nada que lo hiciera más fuerte.

Él no quería ser más fuerte de lo que es ahora… ¡maldita sea!

Naruto estaba sentado, disfrutando de su cena con Haku, quien cocinaba la comida para él ahora. Ella estaba sentada enfrente de él al otro lado de la mesa mientras Jiraiya entraba de nuevo y entraba en la habitación desde la puerta a un lado.

Si el pervertido era un asesino, Naruto ya habría pintado su cuerpo por todas partes. Pero, desafortunadamente, el pervertido no y fue malo matar a los conocidos del Hokage.

"No seas así Naruto, Hiruzen-sensei también me dijo que revisara el sello de tu cuerpo, para asegurarte de que aún estaba en su lugar", señaló Jiraiya mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja. Naruto suspiró y levantó su camisa para permitirle al Sannin ver la marca negra en su estómago. Jiraiya lo miró y presionó su palma sobre el sello mientras el mundo a su alrededor distorsionaba alrededor.

Naruto y Jiraiya habían entrado en el paisaje mental. "¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando al anciano de pelo blanco junto a él.

No había estado aquí antes, pero se veía increíblemente deprimente.

Él decidió que esta sería la última vez que él estaría aquí.

"En realidad, mentí, quiero hablar con alguien", se disculpó Jiraiya.

Hiruzen realmente le dijo que revisara el Biju que estaba sellado dentro del niño.

El Hokage asumió que el nuevo poder de Naruto provenía del zorro, ya que no había una explicación lógica de cómo Naruto podría haber matado a todos esos asesinos sin esfuerzo, sin mencionar a una serpiente de nivel Kage.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y siguió al hombre por el túnel de alcantarillado hasta un área abierta.

Había una enorme jaula con algo revuelto en la oscuridad.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tengo visitas", dijo la voz oscura detrás de la jaula cuando Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

Él distinguió la forma en la oscuridad antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¿Este es el zorro demonio que casi destruyó la aldea?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Jiraiya asentía para confirmarlo.

"¿No te acuerdas? Entonces eras solo un bebé... acércate, mira más de cerca", se burló la voz. Naruto se movió más cerca cuando una garra se extendió desde el otro lado mientras Naruto esquivaba evitarlo antes de correr la celda.

"Detente..." gritó Jiraiya en pánico, temiendo que Naruto se lastimara.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde y su miedo era infundado.

Con un solo golpe de puño seguido de un estruendo, la sangre cubrió la jaula mientras Naruto retrocedía hacia el exterior.

Jiraiya estaba un poco aturdida por la hazaña mientras el líquido fluía hacia afuera a lo largo del piso.

"¿Qué? Trató de matarme, y eso fue también para vengar a mis padres y tengo algo mejor que hacer que escucharlo ", dijo Naruto, agitando las manos antes de que ambos fueran expulsados del paisaje mental.

Naruto quería volver a su Cena mientras alguien se tomaba el tiempo para cocinar para él.

Jiraiya sacudía la cabeza y se frotaba la sien un poco.

El Sabio Sapo observó a los dos un poco antes de sacar su libro y comenzó a trotar la interacción con una expresión pervertida.

Después de un rato, Naruto miró el libro desde el costado, antes de enviar a Jiraiya a volar fuera del complejo una vez más.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue con algunos golpes de más.

HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

"Entonces, ¿no era el zorro?" Preguntó el Hokage, sentándose al lado del vendado Sannin en una cama de hospital.

Tuvo suerte de estar vivo después de ser enviado a la mitad de la ciudad y se estrelló contra una casa de baños.

No hubo arrepentimiento porque Jiraiya fue torturado por las chicas de ese lugar para su alegría y placer.

"No lo creo. Mató a la maldita cosa por despecho, así que no es así. ¿Tal vez sea una línea de sangre?"

"No, lo revisé, es línea de sangre Uzumaki normal", respondió el Hokage con un estremecimiento. Luego, el anciano encendió su pipa y se la llevó a la boca, "de todos modos, buen trabajo, enviaré a un médico para que te cure rápidamente".

"Por favor traiga unas pocas femeninas, y dígales que me den un masaje completo, me duele todo el cuerpo y merezco una compensación", sugirió Jiraiya mientras el Hokage soltaba una risita.

Hiruzen estaba preocupado por más seres parecidos a los de Naruto corriendo por ahí, donde podrían matar a un Sannin sin esfuerzo, ese tipo de poder le preocuparía a cualquiera.

Desafortunadamente, lo que le dio al niño su poder todavía eludía al profesor.

El Hokage recorrió el pasillo y notó que Sasuke se había ido de su cama mientras Sakura todavía estaba allí, murmurando algo.

'¿A dónde fue ese chico?' El Hokage pensó antes de ordenarle a su ANBU que buscara al Uchiha desaparecido.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES - CASA DE NARUTO.

"Ya te dije cómo, pero no me crees", dijo Naruto con aspereza.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mirando al chico de pelo negro que exigía cómo Naruto se volvió tan fuerte.

Naruto estaba sentado afuera con Haku en el momento antes de la interrupción.

Estaban mirando las estrellas, ya que nada parecía emocionarlo más.

"¡Deja de mentir! ¡No hay forma de que puedas ser tan fuerte con ese entrenamiento simple!" Sasuke dijo molesto.

"¡Cállate! ¿Lo has probado antes? Si no lo has hecho, entonces no tienes derecho a decir tonterías. Como dije antes hice, 100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas, 100 sentadillas y 10 km de maratón todos los días, llueve o soleado, incluso si estoy enfermo y cansado y si quieres ser tan fuerte, hazlo durante unos meses y ve si te sientes diferente, es más toma aquí está el pergamino, según ese hombre llamado Saitama, ese riguroso entrenamiento te hará fuerte, pero tiene un efecto secundario, perderás algo de ti", repitió Naruto en voz alta lo mismo que él.

Naruto recordó que esa misma situación le sucedió el día de hoy con un tipo que llevaba un par de anteojos negros con borde circular, ojos negros y cabello gris ceniza.

El hombre todavía estaba cerca, escuchando la conversación para ver si el pelirrojo estaba mintiendo o no.

Sasuke resopló un poco y luego asintió.

Quería poder para matar a su hermano y si tenía que intentar ese entrenamiento extraño, entonces lo haría.

El chico Uchiha dejó el complejo Namizake mientras Naruto volvía a mirar las estrellas con Haku, tratando de distinguir las constelaciones.

En poco tiempo, volvieron al interior de la casa.

"Estoy en un aprieto, Haku-chan, quería ser más fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier persona y enorgullecer a mi padre, yo quería una batalla épica que bordeara la vida y la muerte como él cuando se paraba frente al zorro demoníaco sin miedo, la gente me reconoce como un Shinobi fuerte, pero ahora, una vez que lo logré... se sentía tan vacío, tan vacío. Lo peor es que todo termina con un golpe, es muy aburrido, ¡quiero emoción! " - Dijo Naruto con un profundo suspiro. Se sentó en un sofá de cojínes.

"No puedo darte un oponente fuerte, Naruto-sama, pero puedo darte otra forma de emoción si me lo permites", dijo Haku.

Naruto estaba confundido un poco antes de tomar su mano y colocarla en su pecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo…?" Preguntó Naruto al sentir el suave golpe dentro de los límites de su palma.

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su pregunta antes de colocar un dedo perpendicular a su labio para detenerlo.

Luego lo quitó y movió su rostro más cerca de él.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco cuando estaba tan linda tan cerca.

Ella lo besó cuando su corazón de casi 16 años se aceleró.

Una mano suave se deslizó por sus manos y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensanchan un poco mientras su privado se sostiene suavemente.

Se sentía caliente allí abajo mientras su virilidad se endurecía.

Rápidamente Haku abrió la cremallera del pantalón y movió la mano como una serpiente, golpeando firmemente mientras mantenía el beso.

Con unos pocos golpes, el eje de la carne se hizo más duro y más grueso.

"Esto se siente extraño, pero realmente bueno", murmuró Naruto una vez que Haku rompió el beso.

Ella sonrió y movió su cabeza boca abajo mientras Naruto solo veía su sedoso cabello negro desde arriba.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando sintió que entraba en algún lugar suave y algo flexible giraba a su alrededor, corriendo a lo largo de su longitud.

Naruto no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le gustaba mucho, y su corazón latía rápidamente como nunca antes.

"No te detengas, ¡esto es increíble! ¡Sí, quiero esto!" Naruto gritó cuando Haku estaba moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Naruto, se convirtió en hombre esta noche.

Continuara…


	5. Epilogo

Capítulo 5

2 Años Después

"¡VOLVÍ!" el tanuki de color marrón arena rugió cuando se había regenerado de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para ver el entorno una vez más, su cuerpo explotó en pedazos otra vez, ya que fue asesinado por un solo golpe.

El chico pelirrojo aterrizó en el suelo, sacudiéndose la arena de su atuendo.

"Cada maldito año, tengo que matarlo de nuevo... pero me da algo que hacer", murmuró Naruto, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco.

Tardó solo unos segundos en hacerlo, pero el año pasado que el Tanuki volvió destruyó lo que quedaba del Bosque de la Muerte.

Gaara estaba mucho mejor sin la corrupción de la criatura, sin embargo, sus dos hermanos todavía estaban un poco angustiados por el último examen de Chuunin al que asistieron.

"Namizake-sama, hemos localizado a Danzo, se está escondiendo en Amegakure", dijo un ANBU después de aparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Danzo y sus agentes ROOT estaban creando problemas después de que Hiruzen renunciara a su posición de Hokage, puesto que él se nomino a sí mismo , pero como no pudo convertirse en el líder de Konoha , huyo de la aldea con su Anbus Root y una buena cantidad de dinero, se localizó su base bajo su casa , había una gran cantidad de información que solo el Hokage tenía acceso y también se descubrió en una habitación , una gran cantidad de niños que iban a ser entrenados para ser futuros soldados contra su voluntad.

Primero le ofrecieron a Jiraiya, pero el viejo sabio se negó ya que quería moverse e investigar, así que se lo dieron a Tsunade.

Sin embargo, la nueva Hokage estaba borracha la mayoría de los días y Naruto tenía que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo con sus clones.

Nadie podría discutir con eso.

Además, él era la persona más poderosa de la ciudad.

"Amegakure... no es que fuera el momento... ah, déjalo lidiar con eso, pero prefiero pasar mi precioso tiempo con mi familia que correr tras el viejo halcón de la guerra", dijo Naruto, estirándose un poco y se dirigió a su casa.

Llego y entro si hacer ruido, puesto que eso perturbaría la siesta del bebé.

Naruto sonrió a su esposa mientras trotaba en silencio hacia ella.

En su brazo había un bebé recién nacido, durmiendo sin cuidado en el mundo.

Apoyándose a su lado para sostenerse, estaba un niño de dos años con cabello rubio y algunos mechones rojos.

Como si el chico pudiera sentir la aproximación de su padre, abrió sus ojos azules lentamente y extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia Naruto.

"Konrad, ¿cómo está tu entrenamiento?" Preguntó Naruto, levantando al niño en una pose paternal y se sentó al lado de su bella esposa.

"Shssshh," dijo Haku, mirando a la niña mientras la niña se retorcía un poco.

Naruto se rió entre dientes y pasó un dedo sobre el bebé con pelo negro mientras Naru en su brazo bostezaba un poco.

"Aranza es muy linda", dijo Naruto en voz baja y se volvió hacia su hijo, "¡tú también eres lindo!"

"Gracias papá, estoy cansado de hacer la rutina diaria", dijo Konrad humildemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿No tienes trabajo hoy? ¿No es importante mantener a Tsunade-sama fuera del juego y de las deudas?" Haku preguntó con una mente clara.

Haku había recuperado la mayor parte de su mente hace un tiempo justo después de que dio a luz a su hijo.

Ella estaba un poco furiosa y quería matar a Naruto por haber asesinado a su mentor cuando ella recordó lo que él hizo.

Sin embargo, ella aceptó su nueva vida en el momento en que vio a su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos.

Ver cómo el bebé gorgoteaba de placer la había hecho olvidar todos los enojos y rencores.

Haku no quería repetir el mismo error que sus padres, donde su padre había matado a su madre y la había dejado huérfana.

Vacilante, ella lo aceptó cuando el paquete de alegría se envolvió en sus brazos y nunca más lo había dejado.

Afortunadamente, Naruto demostró ser un buen padre y esposo ya que se casaron y ella no tenía dónde ir y con eso, el amor entre ellos floreció después y concibieron un segundo hijo con su consentimiento y tendrían más en el futuro.

"Me di cuenta de que a veces… ¡nada es más importante que mi familia! Además, dejé decenas de clones allí para hacer la carga de trabajo y mantener a Tsunade-sama sobria", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras balanceaba a Konrad de un lado a otro en sus brazos.

El niño de dos años se había dormido otra vez en el abrazo cálido y gentil de su padre.

"Pensé que quería ser un héroe para todos, amado por todos, pero creo que un héroe para mis hijos y su amada esposa es lo único que importaba al final, al igual que mi padre era para mí" - dijo Naruto antes de enfrentar la mirada de su esposa - "ambos sufrimos como huérfanos, así que usemos el resto de nuestra vida para darles a nuestros hijos un futuro mejor y nunca permitamos que eso les suceda".

La pareja se besó, apoyándose el uno en el otro para apoyarse mientras estaban sentados allí y sumergidos en la tranquilidad proporcionada por la seguridad de su hogar.

"Creo que le diré a Sasuke que vaya a Ame y se encargue del asunto, fue muy tonto de parte de Danzo que dejara en sus registros la razón por la que masacro al Clan Uchiha" – pensó Naruto antes de entrar a la casa, con su familia.

 _ **3 Días Después**_

 _ **Guarida del Akatsuki**_

"¡¿Qué diablos es él?!" uno de los miembros de Akatsuki llamó antes de convertirse en una gruesa lluvia de partes ensangrentadas.

Una persona estaba destrozando su cuartel general como si fuera la cosa más fácil de hacer.

"No puedo creer que el dobe tenía razón" - dijo el adolescente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había matado a la mayoría de las fuerzas de Danzo y de Akatsuki cuando se encontró con ellos. Estaba buscando a su hermano mayor para una conversación privada y una posible reconciliación, ya que había descubierto que Danzo era quién estaba realmente detrás de la masacre de todo su clan, Naruto le presento la notas de Danzo y averiguo que él había matado a su primo Shisui Uchiha y que le robo uno de sus ojos sharingan , que se lo implanto con ayuda de Orochimaru y que uso la técnica Kotoamatsukami , primero para inducir a su clan de hacer un intento de golpe de estado y después indujo a Itachi para que exterminara a su Clan y que sus Anbus raíz recogiera algunos Sharingan para implantárselos en su brazo derecho.

"Kikikikikiki", una espada dejó escapar un sonido cuando un hombre con cara de tiburón apareció por una puerta.

"Bienvenido Sasuke…-", él no terminó antes de unirse al resto en la pared y el piso ya que el chico no tenía tiempo para charlar ociosamente.

Solo las piernas del hombre permanecieron cuando se desplomó por el poderoso golpe e incluso uno de los miembros más fuertes de Akatsuki fue asesinado de un solo golpe.

Parecía imposible, pero nadie podía dudar de sus ojos y las evidencias que manchaban su base.

Kabuto Yakushi observó la cámara de vigilancia con los ojos un poco saltones y el bufido escapó de su nariz.

"Al diablo con la investigación y la manipulación del linaje... Orochimaru, ¡estabas equivocado! Necesito volver al tablero de dibujo, pero ¿por qué Sasuke está calvo? ¡Naruto no era calvo!" dijo

Sasuke se frotó su calva cabeza mientras se movía a través de la base, convirtiendo a todo enemigo en pulpas ensangrentadas mientras estaba atento a su hermano, Itachi.

Se había entrenado durante los últimos tres años en el entrenamiento que Naruto le había contado.

Durante los primeros meses, no pareció cambiar mucho, pero continuó independientemente.

En los dos años marcados, él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona en la aldea que excluía a Naruto, pero su cabello comenzó a caerse.

Un año después de eso, Sasuke perdió todo su cabello, pero obtuvo fuerza y velocidad divinas que podrían pulverizar todo lo que golpeó.

Oh, bueno, Sasuke perdió algo para obtener algo más a cambio.

Pero después de la derrota del Akatsuki y de Danzo, Sasuke volvió a Konoha, junto con su hermano y ahora vive en paz sabiendo que los que causaron su dolor están derrotados.

FIN


End file.
